Fate
by frostywhovian
Summary: "Buy my shirts!" i hear as Aleks walks into the girls restroom. without thinking i say "i already have all of them" this is a story about my OC Tessa and ImmortalHD. Aleks may be a little OOC at times.
1. They Meet

I sit in my seat at the back of the classroom and take out my notebook. I wait for about 10 minutes and then walks in with a student. I can't see much of him. All I can see is that he's wearing a black hoodie and jeans, and that he has brown hair. "Class this is our new student. His name is Aleks." practically has to shout. My favourite Youtuber is named Aleks so i perk up a bit. Then he looks up. I finally get to see what he looks like. It feels like my jaw drops to the floor. My favourite Youtuber, ImmortalHD, is standing at the front of the class. I start to freak out on the inside. "Aleks needs a guide for today. Are there any volunteers?" asks. No one raises their hand. "How about Tessa?" All I can think is 'Why me. I'm the quiet kid in the back of the class. WHY ME?!' i nod unable to say anything for fear of having a mental break down. "Thomas, move to another empty seat please." says to the kid who sits next to me. I've heard he has a crush on me. Although I don't see why, I'm the kid that never talks and i'm not all that pretty either. "Aleks, go and take a seat, please." "Hi, my name is Aleks Marchant" "I know." 'great going Tessa, now he's going to think you're some kind of stalker' " And how would you know that?" "I kinda sorta watch your videos." i say really fast hoping he didn't catch it. "Aha i knew it!" he cries in success. "knew what?" "i knew that you were a Nob. so is that why you're so nervous around me?" i shake my hand 'kinda'. "oh, there's nothing to be nervous about, i'm just a normal person." "say that to your almost 600,000 subscribers." suddenly the bell rings. "wow, class is over already? it feels like its only been 5 minutes." "give me your schedule." he fishes his schedule out of his backpack and hands it to me. "you've got to be kidding me!" i say in a skeptical voice. "what?" "we have all the same classes! what's your locker number?" "263" "you're pulling my leg aren't you?" "what?" "my locker is 264! well come on we don't want to be late for English." we head to our lockers. i open mine and grab my books that i need. "what's that on your top shelf?" Aleks asks me. "its shirt." "Why do you need shirts?" " i get bullied a lot and sometimes the 'accidentally' spill stuff on me. so its better to be prepared then to walk around all day with something on you." "oh, why don't you don't stand up to them, or tell an adult?" "I've tried both of those things before. somehow they got the punishment put on me though." " they sound stupid." "they are. you should go introduce yourself to Mrs. Kemsley." i can hear his conversation with Mrs. Kemsley because i sit right in front of her desk. "Hi, i'm Aleks. i'm the new student. Tessa is my guide today, so if i'm talking to her i'm just asking her what's going on." "OK" he heads back to his seat next to me. we start talking about random things, soon the bell rings. its time for the dreaded time of the day. Lunch. today is spaghetti day and i know that THEY are going to trip me. on the way to lunch we start talking. we get to the topic of why no one notices me. "well they did notice me at one point. up until my freshman year of high school i was noticed quite a bit. i was the smartest kid in the class, but no one except for a few people actually seemed to like me. everyone would look at me in disgust, like i wasn't good enough. my middle sister tried to get me into any and every club that she could. which made me spread too thin. i started feeling like everyone was staring at me, seeing a too thin, or at sometimes a too fat girl. like they were seeing someone who was never good enough. eventually it started getting to my head. at the end of 8th grade my mom and i moved here. no one knew me and i could get people to stop noticing me. i started wearing baggy-er clothes and basically talking to no one. one of the reasons i was so quiet was because i was thinking why it had to be me. last year i basically had no friends, i had my friend Emonie from middle school but that was it. your actually the first person to talk to me without insulting me since I've been here." i say to Aleks suddenly i'm falling. my least favourite person ever has just tripped me. Zachary Bryant. hes my biggest bully. hes the one that started it all. i had contemplated cutting because of him. i didn't though. hes the one that gives me the most shit. all the others just follow him. he had tripped me and i had now been thoroughly embarrassed to the whole school. and Aleks. i roll myself over and prop myself up on myself up on my elbows. i look up to see the whole school laughing at me and Aleks looking at me with pity in his eyes. i got up and ran out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to the left. i then took a right and found a girls bathroom. i run in and lock myself in one of the bathroom stalls.


	2. We Learn

AN: sorry about it being a huge chunk of text in the last chapter, but i don't like to write in paragraphs. thank you to those that actually took the time to read my story! they are not getting together YET. i still have things i need to get to before i can do that. ON WITH THE WORDS THAT ARE WRITTEN!

I here Aleks walk in. "what are you doing in the girls bathroom, Aleks?" "I was hoping to catch some girl with her shirt off, but i don't think i'm going to get that lucky." "probably not this is the bathroom not the locker room." "come on out, Tessa." "no" "why not?" "because you saw me with spaghetti sauce all over me and you looked at me with pity." "Tessa, that was concern you saw" "oh. Was it?" "yes, i was looking at you with concern. because i was concerned for you. why would i ever look at you with pity?!" "because i'm a girl that got tripped and had spaghetti sauce all over her! in fact why shouldn't you! everyone else does! i mean i'm not thin, or special, or even pretty at all!" we were at this point yelling at eachother and i was sure that a crowd had gathered outside of the door. i was also crying and talk through body wracking sobs. "Tessa, don't ever say anything like that ever again. you are the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. and i have never met a human being that wasn't special." "Aleks, you don't have to lie to me. i have been told this over and over again throughout my life. i know i'm not special or pretty." "Tessa, as the leader* of the nobs, i order you to stop thinking like that!" "you really think that i'm pretty and special?" "of course i do. you are amazing" "thank you" i knew he didn't really think that. that he was just being nice to me, but for just today maybe i could pretend that someone actually wanted me. i unlocked the stall and peek my head out. "i'll go get you one of your shirts. i'll be right back. don't hurt yourself." i start to clean my face up. it doesn't take that long for Aleks to get back. "BUY MY SHIRTS!" without thinking i blurt out at him "i already have all of them" 'thats really smart, Tessa. now hes not at all going to think you're a creep' "oh really?" "yeah, my mom is a truck driver so she isn't around that much, basically the only plus to that is that i get $200 added to my savings every other week. i have so much extra cash because i live off of ramen and cereal. i bought all of my favorite youtuber's shirts including you, Cryaotic, PewDiePie, danisnotonfire, and AmazingPhil. i also have extra money for my baking and drawing hobbies." "wow. $200 is a lot. i don't even think that my family uses $200 in 2 weeks. so what's this about baking that i here?" "well sometimes i get the urge to splurge and i'll get some steak or chicken and i'll make a dish that i found online but i'll add a twist to it. I also bake and decorate cakes and cupcakes. i've been told that everything i make is amazing. i also had to cook a whole thanksgiving dinner in 3 hours." "wow! thats pretty amazing. i can't even make mac & cheese without messing it up.

AN: sorry for the short chapter. shoutout to my first follower: Peins number 1 Girl. thank you so much!


	3. Das Cliffhanger

AN: thank you to all that read my story. I thought that i would get 2-3 readers. I GOT FRICKEN 34 SO FAR! Thank you so much! Also sorry for not updating yesterday and the day before. Yesterday i was out all day and the day before i went on a cleaning spree. On with the words that are typed!

* * *

*Time Skip: After School*

Aleks and I walk home from school that day. We get home and I ask why there are no cars in his driveway. "well my mom is probably at work and my dad is probably with some slut that he found on the street." "well would you like to come to my house for a while?" "sure!" he sounds excited, but it's probably just my imagination. "if your mom gets home late I could make you dinner." I say apprehensively "sure!" he sounds excited again, but it could just be he's excited to taste the food that I said was amazing. We go inside of my house. I remember what a mess that it is and I mentally freak out. "sorry about the mess" I say sheepishly. "this is nothing compared to my house" "oh, really?" "yeah, there are always empty liquor bottles everywhere. not to mention the regular mess of the house." "that makes me feel better about the state of my house then" "you're welcome" we play a fraction of my video game collection. ranging from the Sega to the Xbox One. finally we get hungry and I make my favourite dish. Spaghetti! he then goes home and i get ready for bed. I can't get to sleep. the day's events keep replaying in my head. I also find more and more flaws in what i did. really superficial flaws. like what if he didn't like my spaghetti. or what if my scars showed. I didn't have scars from self harm. no. but that's a story for another time. ((A.K.A. in another chapter.)) I finally got to sleep at around 3:00 in the morning. which sucked because I had to go to school at 7:00, which meant that I had to get up at like 5:00 so that I could get ready. don't judge me. I want to impress Aleks. when I got up I brushed my teeth and hair. jumped in the shower. blow-dried my hair. curled my hair, and then I spent 20 minutes picking out an outfit and then deciding on just going with a Cryaotic shirt, blue skinny jeans, and TARDIS blue converse. i walk out the door and head out to the bus stop. Aleks soon walks out his door and walks with me. we make small talk all the way to school. when we get to school I have to reach all the way to the top shelf and my shirt hikes up a bit. "what are those?" Aleks asks me. "I'll tell you when we get home today." "OK" that's one of the things I like about Aleks. if you don't want to talk about something he doesn't really pester you. the rest of the day passes in a blur. we get home and I show him my scars. i have a long scar across my side, two slightly smaller scars across my stomach and four smaller scars across my shoulders, as well as a couple of bigger scars on my back. "well i guess you're in for a story. be warned though, this is going to be a rather long story." "I've got all the time in the world."

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! sorry for the short chapter. i recommend listening to "Take Back the Night" by captainsparklez. it is an AWESOME song. i really wanted to leave it off there and i didn't realize that it would make it that short of a chapter.


	4. Sorry! And some fluffy-ness

AN: this has trigger warnings. sorry just sorry.

* * *

"Okay, so when i was younger i was hated by everyone. And by everyone i mean EVERYONE. One day my 'friend' Jordan and a bunch of other kids brought knives to school. Some had switchblades, others had regular old kitchen knives. All of them had knives. At recess i was alone in my corner, like usual, then they all came up to me. they surrounded me. They then pushed me down and started cutting me. They all took turns cutting me then hurting me in other physical ways. They were all around the ages of 13, and they all knew about sex. I was raped by all of them multiple times. I was bleeding out of my cuts as well as my nose, my forehead, and where they had raped me. I was mentally and physically scarred for life. The bell rang, and everyone went in. Everyone but me. By the time the supervisor for lunch had found me i had almost bled out. I have a hazy memory of being put onto a stretcher by paramedics, a woman screaming, being in an ambulance, and then going to the hospital. After that I passed out. i remember waking up long enough for the doctor to tell me i wasn't pregnant, i had a minor concussion, and that i was going to have the scars for life. i then blacked out again. the next thing i knew, i was being waken up because the police were there, and they needed to talk to me. they asked me a lot of questions and i answered as best as possible. as soon as they left I blacked out. after that the only time i woke up was when i was told i could go home. when i was sent home, i had bandages all over my body. i had to take a lot of vitamins. that was the last time i went to that school. after that i moved here and never talked about it again. So that's the history of my scars. I hope you don't think any less of me for this. I can tell you that it wasn't my fault at all." "It's okay Tessa. I don't think any less of you and I know that it wasn't your fault. now you know what will cheer us up?" "what?" "BROWNIES!" he yells as he runs into my kitchen. "This is gonna be funny as fuck."

*Time Skip: about an hour later*

"ALEKS!" i yelled in surprise "what?" "you seem to have gotten a bit of flour on me!" he snickers as he looks at me. I have flour all over the front of my clothes as well as in my hair and on my face. I then hug him and get flour all over him. he retaliates by throwing an egg at me. he misses and hits the wall behind me. i throw another egg at him, and i hit him dead center in the chest. he then hugs me and gets egg on me. there were eggs all over the floor, and i went to step towards him, but i slipped and fell and knocked him over with me on top of him. "so you like it on top?" i was blushing furiously already and that comment made me blush even more. "Shut up" i mumble. i get off of him as soon as i smelled the brownies cooking. "can we just take them out now? please?" Aleks pleads. "no" "but why?" he whines "because i say so." "who put you in charge?" "your mom" "real original tessa"

* * *

AN: hope you like it. sorry if there were to many feels, but that's just how i roll.


	5. AN! sorrynotsorry

AN: Hey, about not updating. I've been having writers block. I'll try and get a new chapter up soon, but no promises. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please give them to me, I need the help. Ciao for now. See you later guys.

~frostywhovian

P.S. holy shit! 150 views!I thought this story would get 5 maybe 10 views! This is amazing! Thank you guys so much!

P.P.S. This story is also going on Quotev.


End file.
